Before
by Skye1456
Summary: Long before the Great War. Long before the division of the Decepticons and Autobots. Cybertron is in danger by a more ancient threat. The only ones who can do anything about it is a ragtag team of Cybertronian kids with destinies that we are familiar with...
1. Prologue

Running. Screaming. Fear.

That's the last thing I remembered before my friend shoved him into the stasis pod.

"Wait! Wait! Come with me!" I pleaded.

My friend shook his helm. "You know I can't. I'd only slow you down. Besides, only you know what to look for." He began to insert several commands into the stasis pod controls. The room they were in shook with the loud bang of another explosion. Then the locked door of the room shook itself. "That is not going to hold them." He added.

"Yeah! So come with me!" I exclaimed.

He shook his helm once again. "No. Now, I am programming the pod to awaken you as soon as you hit Cybertron. From there you will be on your own. Here." His friend handed him a small tracker. "You know what to look for but this should help you."

"I can't do this alone." I said. "Listen, I am the least qualified mech for this. I can't—I can't save anyone...I was built to kill."

My friend looked at me. "Don't you think I know that? I know that's why they're attacking. But that is also why you have to be the one to stop the Quintessons! You know how they operate!We'll be able to lock them away for exactly one millennium. That should give you enough time to find the tools and save our species."

He held his servo out to me. I shook it. "I promise I won't let anyone down."

"I know you won't." He stated as the stasis pod closed and began to take off. Then the door exploded and in came several Sharkticons.

He took out his staff and spun it in his servo. "You're too late. He's going to stop you. You will lose."

"Unlikely." One Sharkticon spoke as it raised its blaster at the flying stasis pod. He didn't destroy the pod, but his shot did hit. Hopefully, it didn't do any threatening damage.

"Please be safe. Orion Pax."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll continue this, but I'll leave it up to you guys if you want me to continue this right now because I'm working on the Dimensions series.<strong>

**So yeah, comment and review everybody!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Eyrmia: Ratchet sure. Magnus maybe. That's it.**

* * *

><p>Lower levels, Kaon City...<p>

"C'mon! Gimme a Break!" Chromia exclaimed. "I totally won that! I had a six! That was gonna land on the zero and you tipped it! You fragging cheat!"

"Uh...hey Chrome Dome, calm down." Her older brother Dion spoke.

"No I will not calm down! Those credits are gonna pay for our Energon for the rest of the week!" Chromia continued.

"Listen up kid." The large silver dealer spat. "Ya get whatcha get. Ain't nothin' dirty about mah games. Either ya lucky or ya ain't. Now get lawst. Don't even know why a pretty li'l femme lahk you is down in these parts. Unless..." The dealer leaned in closer to Chromia wearing a crooked smile. "Ah can persuade ya to earn some credits anotha way."

Chromia glared at the large mech maliciously. "You're kidding me right?"

The dealer leaned in closer. "Nah. In fact if ya promise me two nahts, I'll double the reward from what ya woulda won 'ere. Deal?"

Chromia continued to glare at the dealer.

"Aww bolts. Here we go." Dion complained.

"What're you talki—" the dealer was interrupted when Chromia raised her tonfa blasters to the mech's faceplates. Then several other large mechs around the casino pulled out several kinds of weapons and pointed them towards the two younglings.

"C'mon now. Puttem down." The dealer smirked. "I wouldn't be able to power down properly at nights if ah had to watch two kids blown apahrt."

"How many Dion?" Chromia asked.

"Uh...four...twelve...fourteen!" Dion announced as he pulled out and extended his bo staff.

"Cool." Chromia spoke.

"There ain't no way you kids are—" one mech exclaimed before he was interrupted by Chromia shooting his shoulder.

"Gettim!" The dealer ordered and his mechs started to shoot at the two kids. They quickly dodged the shots and sprinted to the two mechs nearest to them.

They didn't react fast enough and they were hit out of the siblings way. The next two mechs were shot in the legs by Chromia's blasters, and Dion ran past them stumbling mechs and hit one mech with one end of his staff and another two were hit with the other end of his staff simultaneously.

The mechs were all quickly wounded and on the groaning in pain on the floor except for the dealer. He shakily brought out a small pistol and pointed it at Chromia but she shot it out of his servo.

"Wh-what in the Pit are you two?" The dealer demanded.

"Just two desperate, hungry kids who you ripped off." Dion told him expressionless. "Admit your cheat and give us our money."

"What? I-I told you two that I-" Chromia unsheathed her tonfa blade and put it against the dealer's neck.

"Really? C'mon, you can't be that dense." Chromia mocked. "Admit your cheat, then hand us our money and we'll leave. You have three nanoseconds."

"Alright! I tipped the table so the samulin wouldn't land on zero! The credits are in the back room! Please! Please don't hurt me!" The dealer pleaded.

Chromia put her tonfa weapons away and smiled. "See? That wasn't so hard!"

It wasn't long before Chromia and Dion walked out of the small casino with bags of Energon credits.

They were both smiling and laughing as they walked to the underground abandoned warehouse that they called their "Base of Operations".

It was dark, damp, and dirty, but it had been their home for the longest time.

"Y'know, when she finds out how we got these credits, she's not gonna be too happy." Dion spoke.

Chromia shrugged. "By the time she finds out we'll have spent them all already."

Dion sighed. He walked over to a small reflective surface by his right. He was mostly blue, but his arms and legs were a light orange. He would have been much brighter but his paint was smeared with dirt and grime. He looked over to his sister. She too was covered with dirt, but she should have been several shades of blue.

"Hey, it's your turn to dig a stash compartment." Chromia informed her brother.

"Okay." He replied as he walked away.

He found a spot far from the entrance, so far and deep that neither Chromia nor he had ever been there, and took out his bo staff and unsheathed the blade from within. The blade was at an angle so Dion began picking away at the dirt.

He continued to dig for several minutes before he hit something solid within the dirt.

"Huh?" He questioned. "Hey Chromia! Come here!"

Chromia came running to her brother. "What is it? Did you hurt yourself?"

Dion shook his helm. "Nah, but I hit something."

Chromia looked at the place at which Dion was digging. She bent down and used her servo to brush the dirt away. Something large and metal was buried under the dirt.

"What is it?" Dion wondered.

Chromia shrugged cluelessly. "C'mon, let's see what it is. Who knows, it might be worth something good."

Dion smiled at that prospect and helped his sister uncover the thing.

When Dion was swiping away at the dirt he uncovered the glass window and he was surprised by the face within. "What the Pit?"

Chromia looked in as well and saw that some mech was in the thing. He didn't look any older than she or Dion. He also looked like he was asleep.

"Oh! It must be a stasis pod!" Chromia proclaimed.

"A stasis pod in the middle of an abandoned warehouse? Who's bright idea was it to put a stasis pod here?" Dion demanded.

"I dunno." Chromia replied. "C'mon. Let's see if we can get him out of there."

Chromia and Dion proceeded to fiddle with the various buttons around the stasis pod's base. Then Dion found a large blue button near the back of the pod and he pressed it.

The pod made a loud hiss and the pod began to open. Steam billowed out of the pod and the two siblings stepped back.

When the pod was fully open the mech inside got up shakily, before collapsing onto the dirt.

"What?" Chromia questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is supposed to be a sort of prequel to TF: Prime. If you don't like that, then you are free to read this as a stand alone story that has nothing to do with anything.<strong>

**Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

The young mech had crimson arms and chassis. His legs and helm were a navy blue. He was also rather short. Even lying down, it was obvious that he wasn't very large. Chromia could probably stand a good ways above his helm.

"Uh...what do we do now?" Dion asked as he poked the unconscious mech.

"I don't know." Chromia replied.

"Guess we're gonna have to wait until he wakes up. Here, let's get him onto a berth." Dion said. "C'mon, you get his arms I got his legs."

The two children stumbled around with the mech in hand.

"There is a berth right over there. Right Dion. No! Sorry! My right your left!" Chromia exclaimed.

The two of them stumbled around some more before they practically threw the mech onto the rusty berth.

"Why the heck was he in a stasis pod?" Dion asked.

"I don't know." Chromia replied. "C'mon, let's go put those credits to good use. Who knows how long he was in that pod for. Let's go buy some Energon."

The stasis pod opened up and he stumbled out. However, he was still weak, and fell unconscious once again.

Orion woke up on a berth almost an entire hour later. How had he got here? Wait...Orion faintly remembered two other Cybertronians before he passed out.

He placed his servo on his helm, then looked around. He was in a dark building covered with dirt and several layers of dust.

"Where am I?" He asked himself quietly.

Orion swung his legs off the berth and stood up. His legs were still weak but he could manage. He walked around the large building, attempting to take everything in. His situation, his mission, where he was.

Orion sighed. "At least I got here okay. I might as well get started."

Orion walked back over to his stasis pod and retrieved the tracker his best friend—his only friend— Yamek gave him.

He activated it and it began blinking blue. It was beginning to locate the first tool.

"Eight tools. I have one millennium to search for them. If I calculate and ration the time I use to search for each tool...yes. I can find them all in time." Orion muttered.

He gripped the tracker tighter. "Your sacrifices won't be in vain. I swear upon my very own spark."

"Hey!" Someone yelled unexpectedly from behind him, causing Orion to jump back in surprise.

"You're awake! Good! I hope you're okay." The femme continued.

"Yeah. We brought you some Energon." The mech added.

The two of them were holding several cubes of Energon as they walked towards him.

"Uh. That's very nice of you, but..." Orion began.

"But nothing. When someone let's you into their home and offers you Energon, it is very rude of you to decline." The femme explained sternly.

"Oh...sorry. I guess, I'll have some Energon then." Orion replied.

"Good! Now come sit down with us!" The mech said as he and the femme sat down right where they had been standing.

Orion walked over and sat in front of them. The mech handed him an Energon cube. Orion took a sip. He tried his best to hide it but he recoiled at the taste. The Energon was sour and...chunky. It wasn't the same type of Energon he had had previously to say the least.

Orion was afraid that the two other kids would be insulted by his reaction to the Energon, but they merely smiled at him.

"Yeah we know. Compared to other—or should I say normal Energon, it's scrap. Unfortunately, that's the best they've got down here in the slums of Kaon." The mech assured him.

Orion nodded, relieved.

"Say, we don't even know your name." The femme said.

"Um...I'm, Orion Pax." He answered.

"Well, I'm Dion."

"And I'm his sister Chromia. Nice to meet you Orion."

Orion gave them a small smile.

"So...could you tell us what you were doing in that stasis pod?" Dion asked.

Orion looked at Dion with widened optics. "Well, I'm not from Cybertron...so I was put in the pod and sent here." Orion answered quickly.

"Okay. But why were you sent here?" Chromia asked.

Orion shook his helm. "That is none of your business."

Chromia nodded respectfully,but it was obvious that she wanted to know.

Orion sighed. "I...am, looking for something. Or rather, several things."

"Oh really? Things like what?" Dion asked.

"That is still none of your business." Orion replied.

Orion stood up. "Thank you for putting me on a berth when the pod opened and giving me scrappy Energon, but I should really start looking for the things."

"When the pod opened? Dion and I opened the pod manually." Chromia explained.

"What?" Orion asked. "No way. The pod was programmed to awaken me as soon as it landed on Cybertron."

Dion and Chromia looked at each other.

"As soon as it landed? You were buried under several feet of dirt. We just dug you out and opened the pod today." Dion explained.

"What? No. No you couldn't have. And the pod couldn't have been buried. If anything I should have arrived just a few days ago." Orion spoke.

Chromia and Dion looked at each other once again.

"Orion. What year do you think it is?" Chromia asked carefully.

"I know it is the year 445876." Orion replied.

Dion shook his helm. "It's 44-6-874."

Orion blinked. Then screamed. "WHAT? No it can't be! He told himself! Yamek told me that he programmed the pod to wake me as soon as it landed on Cybertron! I'm supposed to have an entire millennium to look for the tools! Now I only have two fragging years? What the Pit?"

"Well, in actuality this year is almost up." Dion spoke.

Orion glared at him.

Chromia hit the back of her brother's helm. "You aren't helping."

"No no no no. I have to go." Orion said as he ran out of the warehouse.

"Hey! Orion wait! Calm down!" Chromia shouted as she and Dion ran after him.

Orion was running with no idea where exactly he was running too. He just needed to feel like he was getting somewhere.

If they had indeed locked the Quintessons away,Yamek said that it would only be for approximately one millennium. One millennium was the perfect amount of time to find all eight tools, but a bare year and a half? How was he gonna pull that off?

Orion came to a dark alley and collapsed to his knees. He buried his face in his servos.

"No. This can't be happening." Orion muttered. "I don't want to be the cause of any more death."

Orion sat there for several more minutes before he felt a gentle servo on his shoulder.

"Hey. Orion. You okay?" Chromia asked.

Orion turned his helm to the siblings. "No."

"Why? You said that you had to find some things right?" Dion spoke. "What's so distressing about that?"

"You have no idea! The things that I have to look for are extremely important! They're scattered all around the planet! Not to mention that there is a specific order I have to find them in! Why? Why me?" Orion exclaimed.

"Orion. Um...maybe we can help." Chromia said. "Dion and I have been all over Cybertron. I bet it would help to have some people who know Cybertron well. Wouldn't you say?"

Orion looked at her. "Really? Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me."

Chromia smiled. "Because you need help."

"In more ways than one." Dion muttered.

Chromia glared at him. "We'll help you find what you're looking for. Um, what are you looking for?"

Orion turned around completely and turned the tracker on. He activated the hologram projector and up came the image of a cube with a something sticking out of the side.

"This is the first of eight tools I have to find." Orion told them.

Chromia and Dion stared at the image.

"Is that what I think it looks like?" Dion asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I think it is." Chromia replied. "Orion. We know where that thing is. We've seen it before."

"Seriously?" Orion asked. "Where is it? How do you know where it is?"

"It's locked away in a secure vault deep underground the home of our friend" Chromia explained.

"Her family is one of, if not the richest on Cybertron. They're super crazy insanely rich." Dion added.

"They live in Iacon. Cybertron's capital. We know a way to get there by tomorrow morning." Chromia finished.

"Thank you. Really guys. Thank you so much." Orion replied gratefully. "Not many people have ever helped me...ever."

"Don't you worry about a thing. You seem like a nice mech. Trustworthy." Dion assured him.

"Really? Not many people have ever trusted me either." Orion muttered. "And for good reason too."

Chromia grabbed Orion's wrist. "C'mon Orion! Let's get going now and we might get there by late tonight!"

"Oh. Okay." Orion replied. "Wait. Who's the friend you were talking about?"

"Her name is Ariel."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everybody! Keep a look out for a new Dimension: Shattered Glass chapter!<strong>

**Comments and reviews would make a lovely Christmas present! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chromia and Dion's way to Iacon was through an abandoned subway track. They had been walking all day and through the cracks in the ceiling of the tracks it looked like they going into the night as well.

"Hey. Can't you guys transform? Isn't that a thing you can do?" Orion asked.

"Not at the moment no." Dion answered.

"We're still too young. Our systems aren't strong enough to handle the activation of our T-Cogs yet." Chromia explained. "Well, your Cybertronian. I would think that you'd know that."

Orion looked down at his pedes. "No. I'm not."

"Sorry?" Dion asked.

"Oh. I just forgot!" Orion replied with a forced smile.

Dion smiled back. "So, uh, you plan on telling us why these tools are so important?"

"No." Orion answered.

"Eh. I tried." Dion shrugged before turning back around.

Orion looked at the two younglings. He continued to wonder. Why were they orphaned and living on the streets? Last time he had been told Cybertron housed a fair and just society. In his mind that didn't sound like the kind of place where anyone would live in poverty.

Then again, the Quintessons had claimed to build a "fair and just" society. Orion had witnessed that attempt and knew it was wrong...but perhaps he just didn't know what fair and just meant.

Still, Chromia and Dion were younglings who were living—no, surviving— off of scrappy Energon, that they had gotten used to it. Orion shuddered at the thought. Anyone who got used to Energon like that was either really desperate or completely insane.

The curiosity continued to build up within Orion's processor to the point where he thought he would short circuit because of it. So he asked.

"Why don't you two have a home? Or money? Or creators?" Orion asked.

Dion and Chromia halted their walking abruptly. They turned to Orion.

"It's a long story." Dion muttered.

"We'd prefer not to go into detail...but basically, we lost our creators in–in an accident." Chromia continued. "We were practically thrown out on the street."

"Why? Didn't anyone try to help you?" Orion asked.

"No. We're from Kaon. Orphans aren't uncommon there. That and, well, it's Kaon. Home to the lowest of the lowest castes. No one with any power or influence in any of the higher castes give a flying frag about any of us in the lower castes." Dion explained.

''Wait, you said that your friend, Ariel, was a part of this crazy rich family. How do you know her?" Orion asked.

Chromia and Dion smiled.

"When we first started out on the streets we weren't as...civil as we are now." Chromia began. "We were barely out of sparklinghood and we were alone to fend for ourselves on the street. We were like animals. Not living. Barely surviving. We did whatever we could to get Energon scraps. We dug through every scrap yard and stole from anyone we believed we could take down. That's how we met Ariel...we're here."

Chromia had stopped in her tracks. They reached the end of the track and light was pouring from it.

"We'll tell you the rest later. C'mon." Chromia said.

Chromia, Dion, and Orion passed through the small opening and emerged from the sub tracks and came up in the beautifully sparkling city of Iacon.

Orion couldn't help but gasp in awe of the sheer majesty of Iacon. The skyscrapers were several shades of gold and silver. Glass buildings reflected the currently prominent sun light across the rest of the city. Even the population seemed to shine.

"Wow. Just. Wow." Orion gasped.

"Yeah." Dion agreed.

"Come on you two. We still got some ways to go before we get to Ariel's family estate." Chromia spoke.

They began walking once again. Orion was still trying to take every sight around him in. He was turning and straining his neck cables trying to look at everything at once. He didn't notice when Dion had stopped in front of him.

"And here we are." Dion announced.

Orion's jaw dropped. Estate? More like a small castle! The main building was made of white stone with gold trim outlining the roof, doors, and windows. The land was massive and gated. The large silver gate was guarded by large security mechs and cameras.

"When you said rich–" Orion began.

"We meant rich. Super crazy insane royalty rich." Dion finished with a nod.

"So what? We just, walk in?" Orion asked.

"Ha! Yeah right! Maybe if we had a tenth of the money they had then maybe we could walk right by without them pointing their blasters at us." Chromia laughed. "Nah. We're gonna have to sneak in."

"How? How do you plan on sneaking into Fort Rich over here?" Orion demanded.

"The same way we do every time. C'mon." Chromia replied.

Orion followed Chromia and Dion to a far and slightly isolated corner of the walls. Dion bent down and lifted up a stone in the sidewalk, revealing the previously hidden tunnel that led beneath the surface of the estate grounds.

"Here we go. C'mon." Dion announced as he went down into the tunnel. Chromia followed suit and Orion went next.

When Orion was in the dark tunnel, Dion pushed past him and brought the stone back and sealed the opening, hiding the tunnel once again.

"I can't see anything guys." Orion spoke. Then a bright light shone in his face. Chromia was holding a flashlight.

"Better?" Chromia asked playfully.

Orion rubbed his optics. "Yeah. Much better."

Chromia smiled and began to walk through the tunnel. Orion and Dion followed. It wasn't very long before they came to the end of the line.

Chromia stepped up on the tips of her pedes and lifted up a hatch in the top of the tunnel. When it opened it revealed a ladder leading up towards what Orion could only guess was the main building.

The three younglings climbed up the tall ladder and emerged in a large room.

The room was large but mostly empty and rather dull. The room had little colour with only gold lining the doors. A small, single berth pushed to a far corner of the room.

"Where is this Ariel?" Orion asked.

"Hmm. She could be anywhere on the estate property. Usually if she leaves her room she'd leave us a...message!" Chromia exclaimed as she found a data pad beneath the berth. She activated it and a recorded audio message played.

_Hello Chromia and Dion. If you come today, the reason you're listening to this instead of talking to me, it's because I'm down in the mess hall or the foyer with my creators and the visiting Prax family. They're meeting about this business joint account something or other, I really don't know. Hopefully, by the time you get here it'll almost be done. Hopefully. I'll see you later._

_PS, Since you'd probably ignore this recording of me warning you against looking in on the meeting, I'll just sternly tell you, don't you dare get caught!_

The recording ended and the siblings smiled at each other. Then ran out of the room.

"Hey! Guys!" Orion called.

"You stay here Orion. Stay here. Stay quiet. Stay safe." Dion ordered before following his sister.

Orion sighed and shrugged. "Okay. Guess I'll just...stay here, quiet, and safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! The real adventure begins next chapter! So, any guesses as to what Im making Orion Pax and in turn Optimus Prime?<strong>

**Comment and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

The halls were tall and wide. Chromia and Dion's steps echoed across the walls. There weren't any guards as they moved through the mansion. They were all probably closer around the family.

"If the guards are guarding the families closely, then there is no way we're getting anywhere near close enough to see anything." Dion complained.

Chromia looked up then smiled. "Not if we just go waltzing right in front of them in plain sight."

Chromia and Dion had found their way through the vents to look in on the two families.

They saw the family of the house and the unfamiliar Prax family Ariel had spoken about.

The Praxes were there with their family head. A burly mech with red paint and strong blur optics. His spark mate sat next to him, a petite and gentle looking femme with blue and purple colouring. Their daughter sat between them. The femme was sitting down, but Chromia couldn't help but get the feeling that she was rather tall. Her chassis and helm were violet, and her limbs were a deep maroon.

The family of the house they were in sat across from them. The head was a mech with a stubborn look in his optics and white paint job. His spark mate had a gold and blue paint job. Their daughter, Ariel, sat between them. She was various shades of pink, she very short and her helm was decorated with various gems and jewels.

"You hear what they're talking about?" Dion asked. Chromia shook her head as the two heads of houses stood and shook hands.

"It will be a pleasure doing business with you Sir Taske." Ariel's father spoke up.

"The pleasure is all mine." Taske replied.

"Say goodbye Ariel." Her mother whispered.

Ariel stood and nodded. "I sincerely thank you for your visit Prax family. And it was nice meeting you Dominia Prax."

Dominia Prax, the daughter of the Praxes nodded and said goodbye as well. Then the Prax family left.

"May I please go to my room?" Ariel asked.

"Yes sweetspark." Her mother replied. "I'll call a guard to escort you."

Ariel smiled and turned to leave towards her room, a guard following suit.

Chromia turned to Dion, gesturing to him to start heading back.

"I think I'll be fine from here. Thank you." Ariel told the guard as they reached the hall in which her room was located.

"Lady Ariel are you sure?" The guard asked.

"Uh huh. Don't worry, if I trip over my pedes and fall you'll be the first one I call." Ariel assured.

Ariel walked down the hall and the guard turned around. When she was at her door and couldn't hear the guard anymore, Ariel called out. "I know you're here. I sensed you guys down in the mess hall."

Ariel heard the nearby vent shake and her two friends land smoothly on the floor.

"Hey Ariel!" Chromia exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"How's it been Ariel?" Dion asked.

"Boring! Especially since you guys left!" Ariel replied as she opened her door. "Wait. There's someone in my room."

"Uh, yeah. See that's kinda why we're here. There's this mech...here come on in." Chromia said.

Orion had been sitting upside down on the bed for the past few minutes while Chromia and Dion had left. He really did hope that what they said looked like the tool he showed them, was indeed the tool he was looking for.

He had closed his optics and had almost fallen into recharge when someone stood over him and said, "Hello."

Orion's optics shot open. Standing over him was a femme. At first, he thought that he had joined with the Allspark, because there was no way the femme standing over him was alive if she was who he thought she was.

Her pink frame sparkled in the light pouring in from her window. Her beautiful blue optics out shined even the most exquisite jewels decorating her helm. Her smile was so gentle and kind.

She looked exactly like...her.

"Hello." She spoke again. Orion tried to get up too fast and hit his forehead with hers.

"Ow!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I am so sorry!" Orion exclaimed.

"No it's alright. I didn't realize I was so close." She replied while rubbing her forehead. "I'm Ariel. What's your name?"

"Um, I'm, uh, Op-Orion! Orion Pax! Orion Pax is my name, yup, my name. Ain't that a name. My, name." Orion stammered.

Ariel nodded slowly. Orion couldn't help but notice Chromia was using her tonfa blades to carve something into a stone plate from the tunnel they had gone through to get into the mansion.

"Chromia and Dion told me that you needed something from my family's vault." Ariel continued.

"Uh yeah!" Orion replied. He took out the tracker and activated the hologram generator. Ariel didn't seem to take notice. "It's this."

Ariel moved her helm to one side in confusion. Then she turned to Chromia and Dion. "You didn't tell him about me before you came here."

Dion and Chromia shrugged. "Guess it just, slipped our minds. We've known you and gotten used to it after so long that we just forgot."

"What? What am I missing here?" Orion demanded.

Ariel sighed. "I was born with an extremely rare malfunction in my optical sensory systems. I'm blind."

Orion's jaw remained open. "Oh. Well, uh...huh?"

"Yup. I can't see my own two hands in front of my face." Ariel replied cheerfully.

"But then how do you move around like you can see?" Orion wondered.

"I don't know how and why, but I'm very sensitive. Physically! Years ago I discovered that I have heightened hearing and feeling. I learned to use that to "see"." Ariel explained.

Orion looked closer at Ariel. Now that he really looked, her optics were fixated on the ground, half closed. She hadn't looked him in the optics once since she entered the room. Still, they were beautifully blind optics.

"Do your parents know?" Orion asked.

"No. They still believe that I'm a fragile little blind girl who needs help with everything. I do my best to tolerate it." Ariel replied.

Before Orion could ask anything else, Chromia handed Ariel the stone plate she was carving into. It bore the rough sketch of the tool they were looking for.

Ariel ran her servo over it carefully. "This thing? Really?"

"Yeah. Can you get it?" Chromia asked.

Ariel thought for a moment. Then nodded. "It won't be easy though. I might take a while, so you guys better stay here."

Ariel walked to her door. "I mean it!"

"So that's Ariel." Orion spoke wishfully.

"Yeah, she's nice." Dion replied.

"Hey. You two never finished telling me how you met her." Orion said.

"Oh yeah. Well, like we said, we used to only steal from those who we believed we could take on..." Chromia began.

* * *

><p><em>Chromia and Dion were hiding in the shadows of a dark alleyway. They were waiting for the little femme they had seen earlier to walk by. From what they had seen earlier, she was blind. That would make taking her down even easier.<em>

_"Here she comes. Ready Chromia?" Dion asked._

_Chromia smiled and giggled. "Ready.''_

_As Ariel passed by the alley she was hit in the back of the head. She fell to the ground and someone grabbed her wrist._

_"Who are you?" She demanded._

_"Give us everything you got! All of it!" Dion ordered._

_"Give you everything I've got? If that's what you want." Ariel replied._

_"What—" Dion began before Ariel punched him._

_"Hey! Don't hit my brother!" Chromia shouted as she charged at Ariel._

_Ariel heard her loud footsteps and moved out of the way. Then just Chromia passed by her arm Ariel hit her back hard and Chromia fell to the ground. Dion rubbed his jaw and growled. Then he ran over to Ariel, his fist raised. Dion punched at Ariel but she dodged it and caught his arm. Then she swiped her foot against his leg and he dropped. Chromia and Dion were both groaning in pain._

_"Hmm. Sensei would have commented on your bad forms and weak attacks, but I won't." Ariel whispered to herself._

_Chromia began to get up. Ariel stood next to her._

_"Hey. Hey. Don't hurt us. We'll get away, promise." Chromia pleaded._

_"What did you guys want from me anyways?" Ariel asked._

_"Whatever. Credits. The gems on your helm. Anything that we could trade or sell for Energon...wait. What do you care anyway? Upper class brat!" Dion spat._

_Ariel shook her helm. "I have Energon. Back at my parents house. I'll give you some if you promise not steal from anyone else."_

_Dion crossed his arms. "We can't promise that."_

_Ariel held her servo out. "I think I can convince you."_

* * *

><p>"She snuck us into her house for the first time afterwards. She also taught us to fight the way we do. And she also gave us these awesome weapons!" Chromia concluded. "She's our closest friend. Despite everything."<p>

Orion nodded. "Good for you guys."

"Thanks. Y'know, I think that's why we're helping you. You're kinda sorta not really in our position that we were in. We can relate." Dion explained.

Orion gave them a small smile. Then the door of the room flew open. Ariel came running in with the tool in her servos.

"Ariel!" Chromia exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Heh. Nothing. I gave a guard the slip that's all. Don't worry about it." Ariel replied. "Here's your thing."

Ariel handed Orion the cube tool. He held it gently.

"One down." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! I miscalculated the content of this chapter! The NEXT one will start the adventure I swear!<strong>

**Please comment and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Could you tell us what those things are?" Dion asked.

"Still none of your business." Orion replied.

Dion shrugged helplessly. "I'm gonna keep trying."

Orion rolled his optics.

"Why are they so important Orion?" Ariel asked.

Orion looked at her. "That's none of your business either."

Ariel sighed. "So...what are you trying to do with it? Are you gonna open it?"

"Open it?" Orion asked. "Why would ask that?"

"Well, when I was carrying it, I felt something shaking and and moving inside." Ariel explained.

Orion looked at the cube in his servos. Something inside? Yamek never told him anything about something inside of any of the tools. Orion shook it. He could faintly feel something shaking within, but how was he gonna get it out.

Orion turned the cube around. There was a small yellow rectangular prism sticking out. Orion placed two fingers on it. He twisted it, then pushed it in. There were sounds of gears turning and disconnecting. When the cube began to vibrate Orion dropped it in surprise.

The cube began to unfold and open. It revealed a small black sphere. The sphere rolled away from the cube pieces. It rolled all the way over to Chromia's pedes. When it hit her, the sphere gently jumped back and unfolded into a small creature with many legs and large, bright blue optics.

"Ooohh! He is so cute!" Chromia exclaimed.

"It's a bug." Dion commented.

"An adorable wittle buggy!" Chromia continued as she picked up the small creature. "What is it Orion?"

Orion stared at the new creature with confusion. The creature in Chromia's servos chirped happily. The creature raised it's head and looked at Orion. Then growled.

"What? Orion what'd you do?" Chromia asked.

"Nothing! I'm the one who released the little bugger!" Orion replied.

The creature jumped from Chromia's servos and scurried over to Orion's pedes. It continued to growl. It bit on Orion's pede. Orion jumped back.

"Little pest!" Orion exclaimed. The creature jumped again before chirping.

"What is it?" Dion asked.

Orion looked at the small creature as it blinked at him. Then a crazy thought came to him.

"That thing just might be the tool's...guardian." Orion announced.

"Guardian? No way. He is way too small and cute to be considered a guardian of anything!" Chromia exclaimed. "He needs a name!"

"What? Why does he need a name? Naming something suggests that you're forming an emotional connection to whatever you're naming! And why would you want to form an emotional connection with that thing?" Orion ranted.

The creature chirped then jumped back onto Chromia's servos. "Because we set him free. And he's cute. And I wanna keep him."

Orion rolled his optics.

"Chirper? No. Tiny? Nah. Umm..." Chromia muttered.

"Foneques." Ariel suggested.

"What?" Chromia asked.

"Foneques. I heard the word during one of my parents off world business trips. On another world, in their ancient language, foneques literally means 'strong small one'. The alien called me by that title." Ariel explained.

"Hmm. Foneques. Or how about Fon for short?" Chromia suggested.

"Okay then. Now that that's settled—" Orion began.

"I need Energon." Dion interrupted.

"Oh. Well, I can go down to the Energon stores and—" Ariel began.

"It's okay Ariel! We know where the stores are! We'll go get the Energon!" Chromia exclaimed as she grabbed her brother and ran out of the room.

"Okay! But don't get caught!" Ariel called. "Those two."

Ariel turned to Orion and smiled. Orion felt his faceplates get warmer.

"So where are you from Orion?" Ariel asked.

"Me? Uh, off world." Orion replied.

Ariel nodded. "What happened to you Orion?"

"What? Why do you ask?" Orion asked.

"It's the whole sensitive feely thing. I 'feel' your uneasiness. C'mon tell me. I wanna be able to help you." Ariel replied.

Orion shook his head. "No one can help me. It's a solo mission I'm on. It's my burden and mine alone."

Ariel sighed. "Forgive me. I'm just a little desperate to help someone I guess."

"Why?" Orion asked.

Ariel passed her servo over her optics. "My parents are...overprotective. I was born with this optic malfunction and in turn they made sure to keep me safe from pretty much everything. They never even let me leave the walls of this house without someone to accompany me anymore."

"But...Chromia and Dion told me that you were walking alone when they first met you." Orion spoke.

"I said that my parents never let me leave the house without someone to accompany me. I never said that I stayed with that company." Ariel replied. "Anyways, all I'm trying to say is that I enjoy helping others because my parents never let me help myself. Especially when it comes to Chromia and Dion. Helping them cause trouble under my parents noses. I guess it gives me a little taste of the life I'll never have."

As Ariel finished speaking that last word her head shot up in surprise.

"What is it Ariel?" Orion asked.

"Something. Big." Ariel replied softly. The two younglings continued to sit in their spots for a moment longer before Ariel gasped, grabbed Orion's hand and pulled him out of the way of the giant thing that came crashing through Ariel's wall.

"Woah!" Ariel exclaimed.

Orion looked up at the thing that just came ramming into Ariel's room. His optics widened in shock. It had a large, rounded, purple shell. It was tall, bulky, and had a mace for a left servo. It's large, menacing green orbs for eyes glared at Orion.

"Orion. What's in my room?" Ariel demanded shakily.

Orion didn't answer. He had hoped to never again lay optics on one. His entire frame was shaking as the massive being slowly made its way over to Orion.

"A Sharkticon." Orion muttered. The beast was now standing right over Orion.

"_Optronix_." It rasped.

Orion shook his helm. "No. No that's not my name."

The Sharkticon opened its massive jaw, revealing its many rows of teeth. Orion whimpered in terror as several security mechs came running into the room.

"Holy scrap!" One exclaimed.

"Lady Ariel! Please come here! We are going to get you outta here!" Another shouted.

Ariel ignored them. "Orion. Come with me."

She reached out her servo to Orion but the Sharkticon swatted her tiny frame away. She landed with a soft thump in front of the security mechs.

"Lady Ariel are you alright?" One guard asked.

Ariel groaned and a guard picked her up. "Let's get you out."

"_Where is the tool_?" The Sharkticon demanded, not moving away from Orion.

"I-I don't know." Orion stammered.

_"I believe you do_." The Sharkticon replied as it raised its clawed servo at him.

"No. No I don't. Please." Orion stammered as he stepped back.

"_Pleading mercy? How far the mighty have fallen._" The Sharkticon commented as the servo reached closer to Orion.

* * *

><p><strong>It has been too long! Sorry!<strong>

**So who and what is Orion Pax? Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**To Eyrmia and anyone else who was wondering: Optronix was Optimus Prime's original name in the Shattered Glass universe(a universe where the Autobots are evil and the Decepticons are good, I'm writing a story about that check it out if you wish). So I hope that clears that up.**

* * *

><p>Orion was still frozen in terror as the the Sharkticon's massive claws came closer to his faceplates. Then the Sharkticon pulled back as Chromia came running into the room, shooting her tonfa blasters at the beast.<p>

"Orion! Run!" Chromia shouted.

That snapped Orion out of his stupor. He shook his helm and ran over to Chromia and Dion.

"Hey Orion. What's with the giant...no, what's with the giant?" Dion asked.

"It's after the tool! But I don't know how it got here!" Orion replied.

"After the tool? You mean Foneques?" Chromia yelled.

"Yeah! Maybe! Where is he?" Orion replied.

"In a safe place! Duck!" Chromia exclaimed as the Sharkticon came over and swiped at the three younglings helms.

"The passage! We have to get to the passage!" Dion exclaimed as he ran past the Sharkticon.

It growled and began to move towards him.

"Dion! Behind you!" Chromia warned.

Dion got up from the passage entrance, turned around and dodged the Sharkticon again. He took out his bo staff and hit the Sharkticon's head. It growled in frustration.

"I opened the passage but now we have to get past this guy!" Dion exclaimed.

"Yeah...he'll go after me if I run, so when he does, you guys get out." Orion whispered.

"What? What kind of scrappy plan is that?" Chromia demanded.

"Too late!" Orion replied as he ran out of the room. The Sharkticon growled and charged out after him.

"Wait! Orion! Wait! Scrap!" Chromia cursed. "C'mon!"

Chromia ran towards the passage entrance. Dion looked at his sister go. Then looked back at the broken doors that Orion and the Sharkticon had run through. Then back at his sister.

"Coming?" She asked as she lowered herself down into the passage. Dion sighed and ran over to her.

* * *

><p>Orion ran through the halls of the massive mansion with the Sharkticon not far behind him. Orion turned the sharp corners while the Sharkticon hit them, crashing through the walls. As they ran, there were still several mechs and femmes in the halls. Orion saw them jump out of the way of the monster. Some weren't so lucky and the Sharkticon slapped them out of it's way.<p>

Orion tried his best to ignore it. He kept his focus on what was ahead of him and that's when he realized that he had no idea how to navigate through the mansion.

"Idiot!" He groaned to himself as he turned another corner and was met by several flights of stairs.

Orion groaned again as he began to run down the stairs. When he finally reached the bottom he ran through the two large doors. He opened them as quickly as he could and found himself outside.

He took a chance to look behind him and...didn't see the Sharkticon.

"Where'd it go?" He wondered aloud.

"You there! Freeze!" A voice commanded from behind him.

Orion turned around slowly. Two large security mechs came running towards him, blasters out and ready to fire.

"Who are you?" One demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...um, I'm..." Orion stuttered.

"Say something now boy, or else you will held responsible for the attack on the estate!" The other claimed.

"What? That's not fair!" Orion replied. "I am so obviously not responsible for this! Look at me! I'm a fragging runt! Aww man."

"Looks can be deceiving!" A bright white mech exclaimed as he stomped over to Orion. "Tell me where my daughter is!"

"W-What? Who, Ariel? I dunno! Last I saw a couple of guards took her!" Orion replied.

"So you admit that you saw her! How did you find a way into my house?" He continued.

Orion opened his mouth to answer but paused when he felt the ground around him shaking. Then a nearby wall seemed to explode when the Sharkticon rammed right through it. It's arms,servos, and part of its chassis and mouth were coated with Energon.

In one servo it held the tool and Foneques. In the other, it held...

"Ariel!" Her father cried. "What are you all just standing there for? Get my daughter out of that–that thing's grip!"

All of the nearby guards came running towards the Sharkticon, blasters at the ready.

The Sharkticon roared and held out the servo holding Ariel's tiny frame.

"_Halt. If you want this female to continue living, Optronix, you will come with me." _The Sharkticon rasped_. "The choice is yours."_

Orion clenched his fists. He looked at Ariel and felt a distant, painful memory tugging at his processor.

"_The choice is yours_." That's what she had said as well.

"Alright. Fine. Please, just let her go. Let everyone here go." Orion answered.

"_Very well_." The Sharkticon replied as he set Ariel down.

Ariel stumbled as her pedes touched the ground. She looked up at the Sharkticon as she slowly moved out of its reach. She looked at Orion sadly as she passed by him. Her father took her in his arms as she came close enough, then turned towards the large gates of his estate. The guards hesitantly turned and followed.

"How is it that you are here? All of the inhabitants of Quintessa were locked away!" Orion questioned.

The Sharkticon cocked its helm to one side. "_Well, not all of them. Optronix_."

"Don't call me that. My name is Orion Pax." He told the Sharkticon.

"_Very well. As for your question, the seal is now weak. I awoke and am now seeking to free our masters from their prison_." The Sharkticon continued.

"They're not my masters either." Orion spat.

"_Regardless. I am more than certain that others will soon awaken and join me in this quest. With the eight tools we will release our masters from their accursed prison!_" The Sharkticon finished.

"No. I can't let that happen. I'll stop you!" Orion declared.

The Sharkticon glared at him before picking him up in its massive servo.

"_I hardly doubt that_." The Sharkticon replied.

It began to turn but stopped when it felt the shot of a blaster hit its back. It was from Chromia's tonfa blaster. She was standing in front of the estate's gate with Dion and Ariel.

"I'm only gonna say this once! Let him go!" Ariel shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>So is Orion's identity getting clearer?<strong>

**Let me know what you all think! Comment and review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Been a while, sorry! School is not a merciful place.**

**Hopefully I'll find time to write in the coming weeks. Exams are coming up...goodie.**

**Oh, and thanks for the cookie PrincessFirestar! I'll do my best not to let you or anyone down!**

* * *

><p><em>20 minutes ago...<em>

The security mechs carrying Ariel away from her room were running as fast they could towards the main doors of the mansion. They ran through an alternate route instead of the more direct one that the monster was most likely to take.

"What the Pit was that thing?" One mech asked.

"I dunno, but we can't worry about that right now! We have to get Lord Steelshock's daughter out of here safely right now!" The mech carrying Ariel exclaimed.

Ariel groaned in his arms.

"Lady Ariel! Are you alright?" He asked.

Ariel raised one servo to her aching helm and nodded. "Alright. Nothing better."

The mech nodded. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll get you out of here."

Ariel sighed as the mech holding her came to a sudden stop.

"What? What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"There's something crawling about on the floor..." One mech replied. "Can you stand miss?"

Ariel nodded and she was set down. The mech walked forward a few steps and crouched down.

"What is it?" Another mech asked.

"I dunno." He replied. "Looks like a bug of some kind. There's also a box looking thing here."

Ariel gasped. It was the bug thing that was in the box thing that Orion Pax had wanted! She just had to figure out a way to get a hold of it without raising any suspicion among the guards.

Ariel groaned. "That's not gonna be easy."

Ariel began to rack through her processor for ideas when she felt a deep, familiar rumbling coming towards their location.

"Excuse me." Ariel piped up. "I think we should leave now."

"Don't worry, child. We'll keep you safe." A nearby guard attempted to reassure Ariel.

Ariel continued to feel the strong vibrations in the walls and floor around her. "Please. Can we please get going now?"

The lead guard sighed. "Alright then miss. Let's get goin—" the guard was cut off by the Sharkticon barreling through the wall next to him. Several chunks of the thick wall hit his helm and the guard dropped to the floor.

"What the—fire at will! Protect the Lord's daughter at all costs!" Another guard commanded as they all brought put their blasters and proceeded to fire at the raging beast.

The blasts barely grazed the Sharkticon. It looked mildly annoyed as it turned around the small space.

_"The tool. Where is the tool_?" The Sharkticon demanded to itself angrily. It then spotted the small beetle creature and the tool it was in front of. "_There_."

The guards began to increase their blaster fire and the Sharkticon was now beginning to get a little distracted by it. It growled and charged towards the guards, claws out and jaws open.

It tore through the first guard, and bit the head off of another. The Sharkticon continued to tear apart and destroy the opposing guards.

Ariel stood far away. Listening in horror as the guards screamed and died.

She put her servos over her audio receptors in a failed attempt to silence the sounds. When she could no longer hear the small massacre, she felt the Sharkticon picking up the tool and the small insect Foneques. It then walked over and picked her up in its massive servos.

"Please, please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

The Sharkticon didn't reply as it stomped towards the front of the mansion.

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

Ariel walked side by side with her father away from Orion and the Sharkticon.

They passed through the gate and Ariel was then buried in her mother's to tight hug.

"Oh Ariel! I'm so glad you're alive! Are you alright sweetspark?" Her mother exclaimed.

Ariel hesitated before nodding, and her mother tightly hugged her once again. Ariel didn't react.

"Oh dear you must have been so scared!" She continued.

"Ariel!" Someone shouted from behind her.

It was Chromia. She and Dion were running to her.

"Ariel! Where's Orion?" Dion asked before turning and seeing Orion with the Sharkticon in the courtyard. "Oh. Never mind."

"What? Who are you two?" Ariel's father demanded. The two younglings ignored him.

"Ariel! We have to help him!" Chromia exclaimed.

"Guys..." Ariel muttered.

"C'mon Ariel! Dion and I can't take that thing on by ourselves! We need a master Cyber-Ninja! We need you!" Chromia continued.

Before Ariel could reply, her father stepped between her and the other two siblings.

"I do not know who you two are. Asking my Ariel to do such a thing! She is blind and small, and delicate! She almost died in that thing's servos! She cannot help you or that mech! Now, I am willing to let you two leave peacefully, because by law, you are trespassing on my land. I can have you two arrested." He threatened. "Come Ariel. I already contacted the Elite Guard. They will dispose of that monster."

Her father took Ariel's wrist and began to pull her away.

"Ariel! C'mon! You can't seriously keep this up forever! You told us that you agreed to Master Yoketron's training so you could take care of yourself and help others! There's no better time to put those skills to use than right now!" Chromia shouted.

"You two are trying my patience! Leave now!" Ariel's father exclaimed.

Ariel was torn now. Yes, that was what she had said, but she wasn't brave. She wasn't courageous. Not to mention that the thing attacking her house was ten times her size. How could she help Orion?

"_Size does not matter_."

Ariel's helm shot up at the memory of her sensei.

"_Everyone has the potential to be great warriors, or scholars, or performers. It doesn't matter whether they're tall or short. It all depends on their dedication to reach the zenith of that potenti_al."

Ariel stood still. Then pulled her servo away from her father's grip.

"Yes. Yes, I can help them." Ariel announced defiantly, and she walked over to Chromia and Dion.

She began ripping the gems and jewelry off her helm. Then she reached behind herself and pulled out the two silver fans she always carried around but had never actually used. Until now anyways.

"C'mon guys. Follow me." Ariel spoke.

Chromia and Dion smiled and followed her. Ariel's parents stood still in shock.

Ariel, Chromia, and Dion walked into the courtyard. Orion was being held tightly in the Sharkticon's servos.

"We need to get that thing's attention." Ariel said.

"On it." Chromia replied. She pulled out her tonfa blasters and shot the Sharkticon.

It turned towards them slowly.

"I'm only gonna say this once!" Ariel proclaimed. "Let him go!"

"Wha'? What are you guys doing? Get outta here!" Orion shouted.

"Not a chance Orion! This thing trashed my house! I'm getting payback here!" Ariel replied.

Orion groaned helplessly.

"You guys ready?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah." Chromia and Dion replied in unison.

"Good. Follow my lead." Ariel spoke.

Ariel twirled the two fans around her fingers, before running towards the Sharkticon, Chromia and Dion right behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So the first fight scene is coming. Let me know what you guys all think!<strong>

**Comment and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

When she was close, Ariel could feel the Sharkticon's movements. It was turning and raising it's right servo. It was most likely to swipe towards the left. Ariel ducked and the attacks passed her helm and she sent a sharp kick to the Sharkticon's leg.

It didn't do much to harm it, but the Sharkticon had its back turned, allowing Chromia and Dion to come at it from behind.

As Chromia shot and Dion hit it, the Sharkticon raised the arm holding the tool and Foneques, and swatted them away.

Ariel jumped up and swiped at the Sharkticon's helm with her fans. They left two, long cuts. The Sharkticon felt the stinging in the back of its helm and placed the servo that held Foneques and the tool on the cuts. Foneques and the tool fell to the ground.

"Fon!" Chromia exclaimed.

The tiny insect creature jumped to its small pedes. It shook itself then quickly scurried over to the tool. Fon seemed to be inspecting the tool. When he was done, he abruptly turned to the Sharkticon.

Foneques then began to glow green and vibrate.

"Huh? Fon? What?" Chromia stuttered.

Foneques glowed brighter, and the shifting of metal plates could be heard. Foneques seemed to be unfolding himself and growing larger until he was slightly larger than the Sharkticon.

Foneques was now a giant beetle! He had large ruby red optics, long and sharp pincers, and his many legs were extremely long and pointed at the tips.

He let out a loud roar and charged at the Sharkticon. He slammed right into the Sharkticon and sent it flying, allowing the Sharkticon to release Orion.

Orion fell to the ground with a grunt. Chromia, Dion, and Ariel all ran over to him.

"Orion!" Dion exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Chromia asked.

Orion put his servo to his helm and nodded.

"Uh, guys? Why are there now two impossibly large and heavy masses in my front yard?" Ariel asked.

"Well...I think Foneques is showing us why he's a guardian." Dion replied.

Foneques was baring down on the Sharkticon. He was slashing at the Sharkticon's chassis and helm. He was making deep cuts and gashes in his enemy. The Sharkticon roared in pain before managing to grab hold of Foneques' legs and flipping him over.

The Sharkticon got to its pedes and then transformed into its alt. Mode. A large shark like creature with small arms, a massive jaw, and threatening optics.

It roared and charged back at Foneques. The two clashed head on. They bit at each other and aggressively grabbed at each other's limbs.

"C'mon guys!" Ariel exclaimed suddenly. "Let's go help!"

She charged at the Sharkticon once again, Chromia and Dion followed suit immediately. They hacked and slashed at the Sharkticon while still staying out of Foneques way.

Orion watched in awe as the three younglings fought. Chromia and Dion were blunt and strong, while Ariel was graceful but powerful.

Before long, the Sharkticon was on the ground, unmoving.

"Wow. That, was...kinda easy." Dion commented.

Chromia nodded and turned to Ariel who had an upset expression on her faceplates.

"Hey Ariel. What's wrong?" Chromia asked.

Ariel didn't answer, she merely turned her helm towards her parents, who had watched the entire scene unfold.

"Oh." Chromia muttered.

* * *

><p>"So, yeah. That's about it. I can fight! I can take care of myself! I know that you do what you because you care about me, but...I don't need you too. I'm sorry I've never told you before, but now that you've seen me, I hope that you can accept this part of me...and my friends." Ariel concluded.<p>

They were all now back inside of the mansion. Ariel's parents had seated themselves in two fairly large seats and Ariel stood in front of them as she explained herself. Orion, Chromia, and Dion stood far off to the side awkwardly. Foneques had shrunk back down, and was now recharging in Chromia's arms.

There was a slight moment of silence.

"Mom? Dad?" Ariel spoke.

Ariel's parents looked at each other for a moment before turning back to her.

"Ariel, you have brought shame upon both yourself and us by doing these things. It is clear that we have been giving you far too much freedom. From this point on we will assign a guard to monitor you during all the hours of the day." Her father proclaimed.

"What? But dad—" Ariel exclaimed.

"No buts Ariel! Besides, we are already being very lenient! We are allowing these three...delinquents go!" He continued. "Now get them out of my sight and bring my daughter to her room!"

Three guards walked over to Chromia, Orion and Dion and began directing them towards the door. Orion turned and saw a guard walk over to Ariel.

"Ariel...I'm...we're sorry." Orion called.

Ariel's helm was down when she replied. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p>Chromia, Dion, and Orion were sitting on a hill some ways away from the estate.<p>

Orion was fiddling with the tracker in an attempt to get it start locating the second tool. Chromia and Dion were looking down at the house their best friend was now trapped in.

"So what now?" Dion asked. "We're just never gonna see her again?"

Chromia looked at her pedes and looked at her brother with a deep sadness. "I dunno Dion."

Orion tried his best not to think about Ariel, but it was no use. Orion felt as though he was about to break into a million pieces. Ariel looked exactly like _her_. His first love. His ghosts had come back to haunt him...or rather taunt him. He had lost her again...and it was his fault again.

Orion's servos were shaking so much now that he dropped the tracker. It began tumble down the hill.

"Oh scrap!" Orion cursed as he scrambled after the device down the hill. He caught up to the tracker and grabbed when it was near the bottom. He sighed with relief as he held it.

When he looked up he saw a petite figure running towards him. As it got closer, he could make out the pink on her frame.

Orion's optics widened and he turned around. "Chromia! Dion! Come here!"

It didn't take long for Chromia and Dion to come running down the hill. When they were at his side, they both gasped when they saw Ariel running towards them.

The gems were gone from her helm. As she got closer Orion noticed that she looked smaller than before, and he realized that she wasn't wearing any decorative body armour. Her frame was small and slim. She also had a metal bag attached to her back.

"Ariel!" Chromia exclaimed. "How did you—"

"Took an oil bath!" Ariel interrupted. "Got that stupid guard off my back for a bit!"

"Why'd you come here?" Dion asked. "You coulda gotten caught! You could get in serious trouble right?"

Ariel chuckled. "You sound like my mom. Anyways, us defeating that monster today, it was so exciting! I want to come with you on this adventure! Besides, I'd find a way to get out of that house anyways. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer not to be a prisoner in my own house."

Just as she finished the last sentence, alarms began to blare from the estate.

"Oh. Well, how about we finish this conversation somewhere else. Preferably far away?" Ariel spoke.

"Of course. C'mon let's go!" Chromia exclaimed as she and Dion turned to run in the opposite direction. Orion watched them go for a moment until he felt a small servo take hold of his own.

"We gotta get going Orion! C'mon!" Ariel said happily as she ran after Chromia and Dion with Orion in her hand.

Orion watched her run, and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys liking it? Hope you are! There's a lot more to come! <strong>

**So Ariel's a part of the group now! Can you guys guess who else is coming? Let me know what you all think! Comment and review!**


	10. Chapter 9: All New!

**PrincessFirestar: Thank you so much for that comment. That means so much to me and I hope you enjoy the rewrite/edit. :)**

* * *

><p>The three younglings were walking through the abandoned subway track back to Kaon.<p>

"This is so exciting!" Ariel exclaimed for the umpteenth time. "I'm actually away from my house without a guard on my back! I'm fragging free!"

Chromia smiled and put her arm around Ariel. Her other arm held Foneques who was happily chirping. "Yup! We actually get to go on an actual adventure with you! It's all so awesome!"

Orion and Dion smiled at the two young femmes.

"Hey Ariel." Dion called. "I've been meaning to ask. What's in that bag on your back?"

Ariel smiled some more before getting down on her knees and removing the bag from her back. She opened it. A blue light that could be seen from within the bag.

"Energon." Orion spoke.

"Yup. A couple cubes and some credits. Plus..." Ariel pulled out a small recording device from her bag.

"What? A camera? What do you need a camera for Ariel? No offence, but you're blind." Orion commented.

Ariel turned to Orion. "Well, I know it may seem crazy but...I believe that one day I'll have optics that can see. I don't know how or when, but it'll happen one day! I'm bringing this camera so I can record our adventures. That way, when I have sight, I'll be able to see what we did."

Orion looked at Ariel. She was hoping for something that was pretty much impossible.

"Excuse me, but...how is it that you have so much hope?" Orion asked.

"Well, without hope, how would we get through the tough times? If no one had hope we all would have died out a long time ago. We all live because we have the hope that there's a brighter path beyond the long dark alley. Wouldn't you agree Orion? After all, isn't that why you're on this adventure?" Ariel replied.

Hope? He had hope? When he thought about it Orion found that Ariel was right. He had hope that he could find all the tools and save Cybertron.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." Orion spoke softly.

Ariel smiled. Oh how she was so much like her.

"C'mon, let's hurry up and get to Kaon!" Chromia said.

"Hey Orion! Has your little doohickey located the next tool or whatever?" Dion asked.

Orion shrugged and took out the tracker. It was still blinking blue, which meant that it was still locating the next tool. Just as he was about to put it away, it's small alarm rang.

"Oh. Looks like it has." Orion said.

"The tracker says we have to go to Polyhex." Dion confirmed as he handed the tracker back to Orion.

"Where's that?" Orion asked.

"Quite the ways away from Kaon that's for sure." Chromia replied. "We can take you there but walking will take a while."

"What about Public Groundbridges? Don't those exist?" Ariel suggested.

"There're none in Kaon. Mostly because no one in Kaon can really afford to use one." Dion explained.

"So, walking it is then. How long do you think it'll take?" Orion asked.

Chromia thought for a moment. "About...two weeks?"

"Two weeks? Are you kidding? And then we're gonna have to look for the thing and who knows how long that'll take! Grr!" Orion ranted.

"Calm down Orion! Crying about it won't do anything! It's not like any of us can fly! If we could, then it would take almost half the time. Maybe even less." Chromia said.

Foneques jumped up and down from Chromia's shoulder.

"Hmm? What's wrong Fon?" She asked.

Foneques chirped at Chromia. Chromia shook her helm.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand Fon." Chromia spoke.

Dion sighed. "Let's just get outta here and we'll worry about getting to Polyhex then."

Orion huffed angrily and nodded.

The four younglings resurfaced from the subtracks and the blazing sun hit their faceplates.

"So we're in Kaon now?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah." Chromia replied.

Ariel smiled and crouched down to search her bag once again. She brought out her camera. It looked like she broke it in two and attached it to the upper portion of her audio receptor. It made her look as though she had some sort of hearing aid.

"What is that for?" Orion asked.

"Well, if we're gonna be fighting more things like that monster that attacked my house, I can't exactly fight and hold the camera." Ariel explained.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." Dion replied.

Orion furrowed his optic ridges in thought. Chromia noticed this.

"What's the matter Orion?" Chromia asked.

Orion shook his helm. "Nothing it's just that...the Sharkticon, the thing that attacked Ariel's parents estate, it spoke."

Dion shrugged. "So? Lots of things talk."

"Uh huh. You would know." Ariel commented. Dion turned to her and grunted.

"Well, it's just that Sharkticons in general just aren't very intelligent. They can't even form proper sentences. They were constructed for the sole purpose of killing. Having brains would sort of come in the way of that." Orion explained.

"Then how come this one did?" Chromia wondered.

"The only way I've ever seen a Sharkticon speak like that is if their neural net was connected with someone else and they were speaking, or relaying a message through them." Orion continued.

"Who do you think the Sharkticon is relaying the message for?" Chromia asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it is must want the tools as well." Orion replied. "And we can't let them have them."

"Hmm. Say, how do you know all this Orion?" Dion asked. "Why are we looking for these tools?"

Orion shook his helm. "That's still none of your business."

Dion shrugged. "Like I said, I'm gonna keep trying."

"Listen. We gotta concentrate on getting to this Polyhex place." Orion said.

That's when Fon chirped and jumped from Chromia's shoulder and ran in front of them. He chirped again before transforming into his giant beetle form. He easily towered over the four younglings.

"What is it Fon?" Chromia asked.

The now enlarged beetle chirped and parted his shell from his body. On the insides of his now spread shell were what looked like thrusters. The inside of his torso was hollow and large enough to fit the four younglings and perhaps more.

"Fon! Are you saying that you can fly?" Chromia exclaimed.

Foneques chirped happily and showed off his thruster wings in action. They powered up, glowed blue, and Foneques lifted himself from the ground.

"Well. How about that huh? The bug can fly!" Dion shouted.

"Wow! I didn't expect that!" Orion commented before smiling. "C'mon guys!"

Orion, Chromia and Dion all climbed up and sat down inside of Foneques. All except for Ariel.

"C'mon up Ariel!" Chromia said.

Ariel took a step back and shook her helm. "No. I don't know guys. I'm more of a grounder than a flyer. In fact, I hate flying in general. I can't see up in the air."

Chromia and Dion looked at each other before turning back to Ariel.

"But Ariel. You've been flying before. We know you've been on ships and space shuttles before. Why're you getting cold pedes now?" Dion asked.

"Well, okay, maybe it's not flying in general. It's feeling the wind and air blowing on my faceplates. That just gives me this everlasting feeling of, of...I don't have the words for it! It just makes me worry that I could fall if the wind blows too hard or something. Not to mention that it could be a bumpy ride. Enclosed space shuttles and ships are steadier and more stable." Ariel explained.

"Well you don't have to worry Ariel. I'm sure that Fon won't let any of us fall, and we'll be right beside you the whole time." Chromia assured her.

Ariel sighed. "Okay. But can you guys help me up? I don't think I can see the footholds very well."

"Sure. Here Ariel I'll extend my staff." Dion offered.

"Thanks Dion." Ariel replied and she extended her arms.

Dion leaned over the edge of Foneques. He pulled out his staff and extended it towards Ariel. It ended up hitting her dead centre in the forehead.

"Ow!" She complained.

"Sorry! I forgot!" Dion exclaimed.

They eventually got Ariel onto their new mode of transportation and Foneques took off.

* * *

><p>"Yes. They still have the tool and are going after the next one." The four younglings pursuer spoke into her comm. link.<p>

[Good. Follow them but do not make yourself known just yet. Get your optics on the tool before engaging.]

"Yes, I know the plan. Although I do believe I may require assistance if I am to take the tools from them forcefully." She replied.

[Ill send you troops then]

"That is unnecessary. I know exactly who I'll need." She continued.

[Oh?]

"It looks like I'm going to have to bring the Elite back together."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey would you look at that! This story isn't dead! Yeah, sorry it took so long. I just needed to get all my ideas together(and rewatch A:TLA I needed to get those inspirational juices flowing again).<strong>

**So hopefully this will go better. Let me know what you all think! Comment and review!**


	11. Chapter 10: All new

**Im glad you like it PrincessFirestar!**

* * *

><p>They had been flying straight through the day and well into the night. Chromia and Dion had long since fallen into recharge. Ariel had been fighting it since she was still scared and didn't want to fall asleep in mid flight, but Orion promised her that he would wake her up as soon as he detected danger. She nodded tiredly and fell straight into recharge.<p>

Orion watched them all before turning around and staring up at Cybertron's moons. Orion smiled.

"Yamek was right. They are beautiful." Orion commented.

Orion then looked down at the cities they were passing by. The buildings had lit up in beautiful displays of colours and lights. He could even see the movement of the people below him as they themselves drove, flew, walked, and even settled down.

Foneques then passed by another incredibly tall building, and he saw a couple cradling a sparkling for a few moments before laying it to recharge in its crib. They both, then crouched down to kiss their child before leaving the room servo in servo.

Orion watched the happy family with both delight and sadness.

He was delighted that there were and still are people in the universe who love each other and their lives. In fact, he was delighted that there was still love in general.

However, if he failed his mission, there would be no more love. Nor, happiness, joy, pleasure, or even choice. If he failed in finding and activating all eight tools, all of that would be eradicated in favor of slavery.

"Slaves have no use for such petty emotions. They live to serve their masters and die for their failures."

Orion winced as he remembered those harsh words. His creators had taught him those words. He had said them too. He had said them to mechs and femmes right before he would...right before they...

Orion shook his helm.

"C'mon Orion!" He muttered angrily to himself. " It's like the elders always said! Let go of the past. None of what happened matters. It's what I do now to shape my future is what counts."

Orion sighed and lay down to fall into recharge.

* * *

><p>"Orion! Orion! Orion Pax wake up!" Dion shouted as he shook the young mech into consciousness.<p>

"What, what? I'm awake okay? Quit shaking me!" Orion exclaimed.

"Good! 'Cause Fon landed!" Dion announced.

Orion got up and looked at the giant beetle upon which they were riding. Foneques had fallen into recharge himself it would seem. They had landed within a large plain filled with sharp metal trees.

"Huh. Well what do you know." Orion commented.

Chromia jumped down from Foneques' back and went up to his head. His large optics were closed, and she petted him.

"He's tired too guys. Flying us all day and night. Let's give Fon some rest and walk some of the way." Chromia suggested.

"Yes! I don't mind doing that!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Okay. Sure." Orion replied. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" Ariel said as she too jumped to the ground.

"Okay, so how're we gonna shrink Fon?" Dion wondered.

As soon as he said it, Fon let out a tired chirp and began to fold himself and shrink back down. Before long, he was no bigger than Chromia's servo again, and she picked him up and held him close.

"Okay. So, Polyhex is that way." Dion pointed in one direction.

"Uh, no it's not. Polyhex is that way Dion. Don't you remember?" Chromia spoke.

"I remember perfectly! Polyhex is to the south! I remember passing by this plain on our way to Polyhex. Polyhex is that way." Dion replied.

"No, Dion. You're mirroring your own memories. Polyhex is in the opposite direction." Chromia argued.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Polyhex is that way!"

"No it's that way!"

"Chromia!"

"Dion!"

"You're both wrong. Although you're both really close." Orion interrupted as he looked up from the map projected from his tracker.

Orion walked in between of the arguing siblings and pointed in that direction.

"The tracker says that the tool is that way, and you guys said that Polyhex is where it's located. Therefore, Polyhex is that way." Orion finished.

Chromia and Dion looked at the map then back at each other and crossed their arms at each other.

Ariel giggled. "C'mon guys. Let's get going."

They walked quite some way until they saw several small buildings grouped together.

"Hey! A town! Where there's a town there's people. And where there's people...there's Energon!" Dion exclaimed.

"But Dion we have Energon." Ariel said.

"Yeah, but not sweetened Energon!" Dion replied as he ran towards the town.

"Okay. Let's go." Ariel agreed.

Dion reached the edge of the town first. He ran straight the alleys between the buildings until he came to what looked like the main square. When he got there, he noticed that the square was empty and quiet.

"Huh. That's weird." He muttered.

"Dion wait up!" Chromia exclaimed.

"Hey guys. There's no one here." Dion said.

"Hmm. That is weird. Ariel, do you feel anything?" Chromia continued.

Ariel tapped her pedes to the ground. She even lifted her helm to sniff the air.

"No. Nothing. I don't see anything. Every life form in this town is...gone." Ariel concluded.

"Then where did they go?" Orion asked as he looked around the ghost town.

"Someone or something came and ravaged their way through this town." Ariel spoke.

"How do you figure?" Chromia asked.

Ariel pointed abruptly at one of the buildings. "I can see it. Dame to the insides and part of the outsides of the buildings."

"Why would they do something like this to this town?" Dion wondered.

"Maybe they were looking for something?" Orion suggested quietly. "In any case, let's hurry up and get to Polyhex."

The group nodded in unison and continued to walk through the empty town.

"Hey...what do you guys think happened to the inhabitants of the town?" Ariel asked.

"I don't really wanna think about it Ariel." Chromia replied.

They continued to walk until the tracker began to ring. Orion took it out and looked at it.

"What's wrong Orion?" Dion asked.

Orion shook the tracker in his servos. "That can't be right. The tracker says that we're just passing by the tool."

"But didn't it say that the tool is at Polyhex?" Ariel spoke.

"Can we see the map again Orion?" Dion asked.

Orion pulled up the map and handed it to him. Chromia and Dion looked at it carefully.

"Nope. The dot on the map still says Polyhex." Dion confirmed.

"Hmm. Maybe it's picking up a signal similar to that of the tool." Orion suggested. "But...what could have a similar signal to the tools?"

"Ignore it until we can get back on track Orion." Chromia told him.

"I can't. It's really bothering me." Orion replied as he walked around until the ringing got louder.

"Ugh! Shut the thing up already!" Ariel shouted.

"Wait. This way." Orion walked towards a building. He walked through the door and straight inside. The ringing got louder.

Ariel covered her audio receptors before her helm shot up. She stood like that for a moment before running to the building.

"Orion! Get outta there!" She screamed before the side of the building exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so whoa! Hopefully these new chapters will help the story. Also, don't expect another one to come out today. I'm working towards getting the new Dimensions chapter out. <strong>

**Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	12. Chapter 11: All New

The force of the explosion threw Chromia, Dion and Ariel back flying into a building.

"Orion!" Ariel screamed.

Ariel went running towards the flames of the building, but was stopped by a huge pede. She gasped and jumped back.

Chromia and Dion caught Ariel before she could crash to the ground.

"What is that?" Dion demanded.

The three younglings looked up to see four large Cybertronian soldiers. They bore dark green armour with visors over their optics. They all held large rifles and blasters.

One of the soldiers pointed at them.

"There! They are the children after the tools as well! They're the ones our Lord wants!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Chromia shouted before she jumped out of the way of the blaster fire.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Dion demanded.

He didn't get an answer. The soldiers continued shooting at the younglings and they continued dodging.

They took shielding from a nearby statue.

"What do we do? Where's Orion?" Ariel shouted.

"Dunno! But we gotta trust he's alright!" Dion replied as he brought out his staff. "We have to deal with these guys first!"

Ariel and Chromia nodded. They turned towards their aggressors.

Ariel felt the ground around her and picked up a rock. Then she threw it at one of the soldiers. He turned his head for a split second and Ariel went running towards him.

She surprised him long enough to land a solid punch in his faceplates. He stumbled backwards.

Now the other soldiers noticed her, and pointed their blasters at her. That's when Chromia and Dion charged at them and hit two of them. The siblings dodged the soldiers attempts to grab them and landed next to Ariel.

Ariel brought out her fans and pointed them at the soldiers.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Soldiers performing our duty! Give us your the device you are using to track the tools and we will leave you in peace!" One soldier replied maliciously.

"We don't have it!" Chromia shouted.

"Then where is it?" The soldier demanded.

"Like we're gonna tell you!" Dion spat.

The soldier clenched his fist and raised his rifle at them. "We are authorized to use deadly force if the need arises."

"Who do you work for? Like, seriously! Who's so desperate to get their servos on a couple of pad weights that they're willing to kill a bunch of kids?" Ariel demanded. "Or an entire town! What did you do to the people of the town?"

"We sent them off. This particular endeavour has no need for any ca lateral damage. Nor does this need to grab the attention of the authorities, or worse, the media." He replied. "Now, where is the tracker?"

No one got to answer because someone jumped onto the back of the soldier. The soldier was once again surprised by a minor and stumbled around with Orion Pax hanging onto his back for dear life.

For some reason the guard pressed his trigger and stumbled around some more.

"Get this little fragger off my back!" He yelled and his comrades tried to make grabs for the young mech but he somehow managed to quickly evade the larger mechs by moving his arms and chassis but the mech with the serious lack of grace that he was riding on did most of the evading for him.

With the soldiers distracted that gave the other three younglings an opening to attack. They hit and flipped away and dodged and kicked. It was total chaos.

Before long the soldiers were tired out and on the ground. Orion jumped off his ride and ran in the opposite direction. Dion turned and made a face at the soldiers before he joined the others.

When they were out of the city. They were all laughing.

"Ha! That was great! Did you see his face when you jumped on him? Priceless!" Dion exclaimed.

"Yeah! It was pretty funny wasn't it?" Orion replied.

"Hey Chromia, what did you think? Chromia?" Ariel asked.

The younglings turned to the blue femme and saw her clutching her lower left side. She removed her servo to reveal the Energon dripping from the wound.

"Stupid guard got a lucky shot in." She said as she lowered herself to the ground.

The other three younglings ran over to her.

"Chromia!" Dion exclaimed.

Chromia waved him off and stood up. "I'm fine. It's just a mesh wound."

Chromia groaned before falling back down to her knees. Then she fell to her side.

"Chromia!" Dion exclaimed as he ran down to her. "We need to get her to a medic!"

"But where are we gonna find a medic?" Orion wondered. "In Polyhex?"

Dion shook his helm. "Polyhex is too far, but..."

"But what?" Ariel asked.

"Well, there is a town to the west of here. It's closer than Polyhex but going there to get Chromia medical treatment could set us back by several days. Maybe even a week." Dion explained.

Orion thought about this. Set them back? Maybe a few days didn't seem like much now but that could easily translate into several months at a later time. However, this was a friend in need. If they needed help now but didn't get it, they might not get a chance to receive it at a later date.

"Let's go to that town." Orion proclaimed.

* * *

><p>It barely took them half an hour for the four younglings to reach the small town on Foneques. By the time they did reach it however, Chromia's wound had turned slightly white and it looked like the wound was beginning to rust at an alarming rate.<p>

"She looks terrible." Orion commented.

"I know. Let's just hope that we can find a medical centre in time." Dion replied.

They landed just outside of the city and the two able younglings quickly scanned through the town and found the medical clinic . Inside they were met by a young white and orange mech sitting at the front desk sorting through data pads.

"Excuse us mister." Orion spoke. "We need a medic! Our friend is in dire need of medical attention!"

The mech looked up from his data pads and shook his head at the two younglings.

"Sorry, kids. This medical clinic is closed today." He replied.

"What the Pit? What kind of medical clinic closes?" Dion demanded. "And if it's closed then why the frag are you here?"

"Sorry. This is an outpost medical clinic. We don't get many patients here in this town so it's closed often. The only reason I'm here is because I'm still a trainee. They needed me out of the way for the day." The mech explained. "I'm sure there's a medical centre in Polyhex that can help you."

"My little sister is in serious trouble! She doesn't have that kinda time! If you don't have the ball bearings to—" Dion's rant was cut off by Orion pushing him aside.

"Please. Our friend is in trouble. I'm sure your capable of at least buying us time to get to Polyhex. We can pay you." Orion spoke politely.

The mech looked at the two younger Cybertronians and sighed. "Okay." He decided as he stood up. "Bring your friend here."

They brought the wheezing femme into the clinic and lay her down in one of the back rooms.

"I'm gonna have to ask you three to leave." The mech said as he lead them out. "This could get messy."

He locked the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Dion had been pacing the entire hour Chromia had been in that room. Muttering curses and other vulgarities to himself. He practically jumped when the mech emerged from the room.<p>

"How bad is it?" He demanded.

The mech smiled. "You're lucky you got her here in time. That wound she had was poisoned with an experimental chemical I've only heard rumours of. I was able to flush what little was spreading through her systems before any permanent damage could be done. I also patched up the wound."

The three younglings sighed in relief.

"However, her systems war with the poison drained her immensely. I recommend that you allow her to stay here to regain her energy." He added.

"Here. I have credits that I can give you." Ariel said reaching into her bag.

"There's no need." The mech stopped her. "I'm happy to help. Making me actually feel needed is enough reward believe me."

"Thank you. Can we at least know your name?" Orion asked.

"Call me Ratchet."

"Hey. The doc bot says you're gonna be fine Chrome Dome." Dion spoke softly beside his little sister on the medical berth.

"Yeah! You'll be up and kicking tailpipe again before you know it!" Ariel added.

Chromia gave them both a small smile. "Aww, thanks guys."

Orion stood by the door and watched the three friends interact happily.

This was his fault. If he hadn't let them tag along Chromia wouldn't have gotten hurt. Ariel's home would still be in one piece. They wouldn't be in this danger.

"Hey, Orion." Dion spoke. "Don't think that this is your fault."

Orion turned to him.

"Yeah Orion! Don't blame yourself!" Ariel agreed.

"Orion. We came along with you of our own free will. If anything this is my own fault for being reckless." Chromia rasped.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't shown up in the first place you guys wouldn't be in this mess at all." Orion commented.

The room was left in silence for the next few moments before Dion spoke up.

"Orion." He said. "Why are you here?"

Orion closed his optics. Then he nodded.

"Okay. You guys deserve to know what's going on." Orion proclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there was my bad action scene. And Ratchet! <strong>

**For or those of you who have read the explanation from the chapters I deleted, then don't expect anything new if you remember it.**

**Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	13. Chapter 12: All New

**PrincessFirestar: Thanks and that's okay! As long as you enjoyed it. I'm also you liked my little bit with Orion Pax. He doesn't know how to fight yet after all. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Yeah. I realize I haven't been fair to you guys. You deserve to know what's going on." Orion continued. He could see that Dion was trying to contain his excitement.<p>

Orion put his servos together. Explaining his situation. Where was he gonna start? Well, might as well start from the beginning.

"Do you guys know who the Quintessons are?" Orion asked.

The other three younglings nodded.

"They ruled over Cybertron for a while after the Age of the Primes right?" Ariel spoke.

Orion nodded. "Cybertron was new and its citizens were young. They were quickly enslaved and the Quintessons turned Cybertron into a massive factory."

"So what happened to the Quintessons?" Dion asked.

"They were defeated by an ancient order of mystical warriors known as the Knights of Cybertron. The Knights drove the Quintessons out and banished them to the farthest corner of the Galaxy on their home planet of Quintessa." Orion explained. "The Knights then left Cybertron and its people to their own devices. Thus, the Knights went into solitude and soon became simple, nomadic warriors watching over the Quintessons."

"So, what happened? To the Knights? The Quintessons?" Chromia asked.

Orion's shoulders slumped. "The Quintessons escaped and went after the Knights because they were the only ones who were ever able to defeat. The Knights were unprepared to say the least. The Quintessons' forces overran them. Fortunately, the Knights had previously planned for this situation and had formed a contingency plan."

"Which was?" Dion asked.

"The tools. When put together, the tools can be used to open a portal to a dimension underlying our own. The Knights liked to call it a Shadowzone. They had sent the tools off to Cybertron with no particular destination and left them here until they were needed." Orion answered.

"Wait. Orion, you said that you should have had a millennia to find the tools. Does that mean that all of his happened over a thousand years ago?" Chromia asked.

Orion nodded.

"Then why haven't the Quintessons come here and take over Cybertron again yet?" She asked.

Orion looked down at his pedes. "The Knights used their own sparks to trap the Quintessons in a sphere where time is frozen. They, they gave their lives to give me the time I needed to find all the tools so I can lock the Quintessons away for good."

Ariel tapped her chin. "Wait. Is the thing that attacked my house a Quintesson? What was it? A Sharkticon?"

"Well, the Quintessons created the Sharkticons so I guess you could consider them to be. The Sharkticons were built as mindless beasts to serve as the Quintessons guard dogs." Orion replied.

"Uh, didn't you also say that there is probably an intelligent, third party that spoke through the Sharkticon?" Dion asked.

Orion nodded.

"But, I thought you said that the Quintessons were time-locked. Why are they here to speak through a Sharkticon?" Dion wondered.

Orion thought for a moment. "It's probably because the Knights were focused on trapping the Quintessons themselves. They're the masterminds. They're the main threat. The others are just their minions who got caught in the time-lock. Now, it would seem that that oversight is gonna end up costing us in the long run, because the underlings are breaking free and are coming here. If they're after the tools as well, then that means that they're trying to stop us from gaining the ability to trap their masters."

"Um, Orion." Chromia spoke.

"Yes?" Orion replied.

"Well, I was just wondering. Are you a Knight of Cybertron?" She wondered.

Orion sighed. "Believe me, I wish I was, but I'm not. The Knights just sort of...took me in when I was lost and alone."

"Well then. What were you before that then?" Ariel asked.

Orion's helm turned towards Ariel abruptly before turning away.

"I was nothing more than a machine before I met the Knights." Orion answered quietly.

"So, why did the Knights choose you to search for the tools then?" Dion asked.

"Well, I was the only one who bothered to learn how to use the tracker...and I don't know how to do the whole time-sphere-spark thing." Orion replied.

Orion looked at the other younglings. "And that's about it. Listen guys. The Quintessons and their underlings alike all operate without emotion. They experience little to no pain and feel no remorse or compassion. Their minds are computers. They won't hesitate to kill or torture anyone they have to in order to achieve their goals. I've witnessed their ruthlessness firsthand, believe me. That's why it's so important for me to locate the tools as soon as possible before they can spread that ruthlessness across the galaxy...but that's also why I'd understand if you three don't want to come with me. Travelling to search for the tools with the Quintesson minions out there is gonna be dangerous. I've been selfish in not telling you guys before. I don't know how I'd live with myself if anyone else died because of my selfishness...and fear."

Orion closed his optics and readied himself for a violent reaction. Instead, he felt a gentle servo touch his shoulder.

Orion turned his helm to see Dion smiling at him.

"What the Pit are you talking about? That just gives us more reason to tag along!" Dion exclaimed.

"Yeah! This is our home too Orion! If we can do something to save it then by Primus we're gonna do it!" Ariel added.

Orion turned to Chromia who was still lying down on the medical berth.

"Chromia? What about you?" Orion asked nervously.

Chromia smiled at him. "Of course! Once I'm given the okay from the doc bot we're heading right back out there!"

Orion smiled. "You guys. I-I don't know what to say. Thank you. Really."

Dion put his arm around Orion. "Hey! That's what friends are for right? Friends help friends save the world from impending doom!"

Orion smiled at the other younglings.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Chromia demanded as she lifted herself off of the berth.

"Ah! Chromia! The doc said that you have to rest!" Dion exclaimed.

"Nah, I feel fine!" Chromia replied as she took one step forward and promptly collapsed onto the ground.

"Or...not." She groaned.

"I guess we're gonna be in this town for a while." Dion said. "Well, I'm going off to find myself some sweetened Energon. Who's coming with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the explanation. Please tell me what you think of this premise, I would love to know!<strong>

**Comment and review!**


	14. Chapter 13: All New

Dion and Orion walked together through the small town. Ariel had stayed with Chromia because she had said that they needed some quality girl time together since they were never alone.

"You're always budding in Dion." Ariel had said. Whatever.

So Dion was left with Orion to search the town for an Energon depot that served sweetened Energon. He was left with Orion with the hopes of finding out more about him. Mainly who he was before he met the Knights of Cybertron. However, he had to take it slow.

"So, Orion. Have you ever had sweetened Energon before?" Dion asked.

Orion shook his helm. "No. I've actually never heard of sweetened Energon before. I didn't know Energon could be sweetened."

"Well, it can and it tastes great! You'll love it!" Dion spoke.

Orion shrugged. "Maybe. Still, I don't see what's wrong with regular old Energon."

"Well it's just a harmless treat. Didn't you have treats when you were with the Knights?" Dion replied.

"Well not really. All the Energon we had was mined and refined from the asteroid we called home. All natural and what not. Sweetening...it was just unheard of." Orion explained.

"Oh. Well. You've heard of it now." Dion concluded.

Orion nodded and continued walking. Dion sighed.

He just had to keep trying.

They hadn't been walking for much longer before they came across a fairly large building with many people lined up and seated inside. Patrons were serving Energon cubes all around the place.

"Hey! I bet this is a café! C'mon! They've gotta have sweetened Energon in here!" Dion announced excitedly.

He practically ran inside and right up to the overhead menu. Lo and behold, they served several different flavours of sweetened Energon.

Dion turned back to Orion. "They got it!"

After Dion ordered enough sweetened Energon cubes for both them two and the femmes, they found a seat outside on a nearby bench.

"Orion. Prepare to have your taste sensors dance!" Dion exclaimed as he opened his own cube and began chugging the Energon.

Orion held the cube in his servos and watched the Energon swirl around inside.

"What're you waiting for?" Dion asked.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something a friend told me once." Orion replied.

"What?" Dion continued.

"He said that if we ever find a way to change the taste of natural Energon, then we'd go around switching all of the other Knights' Energon with that just before the evening refuelling and watch their reactions." Orion answered with a smile. "He said that all of the elders would flip! Especially if we made the Energon taste horrible!"

Orion sighed, still wearing the smile as he opened the cube and raised it to his denta. He poured it into his mouth and felt it travel through his mouth and trickling down the back of his throat. All the while leaving a pleasantly sweet taste on his glossa.

"Wow! It really is sweet! It's really good Dion!" Orion proclaimed.

He turned to Dion who was looking at him with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Orion asked.

"Well...the friend you were talking about. Was he a Knight?" Dion asked.

Orion looked back down at the Energon cube. "Yeah. He was my best friend. My only friend actually. His name was Yamek."

Dion put his servo on Orion's shoulder. "Not anymore he isn't. Now you have me, my sister, and Ariel at your side. You don't have to be so depressed. You're not alone anymore Orion Pax."

Orion looked at Dion in disbelief once again.

"We are friends." Dion said once again, putting emphasis on the last word. "How long is it gonna take before you start believing that?"

Orion smiled. "Not long Dion. Trust me."

Dion smiled back. He raised his servo. Orion raised his as well and put it against Dion's. The two locked thumbs and just sat there happily as if they had been close friends their whole lives.

* * *

><p>The two mechs decided to explore the small town some more.<p>

They passed by several shops and kind townspeople. Then they found the main square and saw that it was alive and filled with bustling people.

They walked up to the large hologram screen in the middle of the square. It showcased news from all around Cybertron.

Then, all of sudden, up came a large picture of Ariel with smaller pictures of Orion, Dion, and Chromia at the side.

"What? Why are we being televised?" Dion wondered.

Orion looked closer at the projected image. There was text beneath the pictures.

It read:

_The young daughter and heiress to the One family has been kidnapped by the three juvenile delinquents shown on the right. They were last seen in Iacon after the One family estate was violently attacked. The younglings were escorted from the estate and mere hours later the young heiress went missing._

_If you or anyone you know have seen these delinquents or the heiress Ariel, please contact the Police immediately._

_A reward of 50 000 Credits goes to the individual(s) who provides the information that leads to the rescue of Ariel._

_A reward of 100 000 Credits goes to the individual(s) who brings Ariel back home to the One family estate._

_A reward of 200 000 Credits goes to the individual(s) who retrieves Ariel and brings the young criminals to justice._

_However, be warned. The delinquents are armed and dangerous_.

"Oh boy." Orion whispered as he and Dion quickly left the square before anyone could look at them and recognize them.

They sprinted back to the medical clinic. Chromia and Ariel were still in the back room.

"We have to leave. Soon. Now would be ideal." Dion proclaimed as soon as they came into the room.

"What? Why?" Ariel asked.

"There's a bounty on our heads. Your parents are looking for you Ariel." Dion replied. "And they found a way to get most of Cybertron help look for you."

"Then let's go." Chromia spoke.

"Are you sure Chromia? Can you stand?" Orion asked worriedly.

Chromia stood up and weakly took a step forward. "Well,I'm gonna have too. Let's go."

When they were outside, and Foneques had grown once again they said their goodbyes to Ratchet.

"Thanks for all your help Ratchet." Orion said.

"Yeah. And sorry for flipping out like that earlier." Dion apologized.

"It's alright. Like I said. I'm happy to help." Ratchet replied.

"C'mon guys! Get on the bug before I jump off!" Ariel shouted.

"Coming!" The two mechs called back and they climbed up onto their mode of transportation.

Foneques chirped and took off from the ground.

"Hey! Wait! Can I at least get your names?" Ratchet yelled.

"Sorry! It's probably better if you don't know! Thanks anyway! See you again maybe!" Orion shouted.

* * *

><p>"I don't see what you need us for." One of the Elite spoke. "They're just a couple of kids."<p>

"Yeah. What's the deal? You don't need us. You're totally awesome enough to take them on by yourself." The other one spoke.

"No. I saw them fight at the One estate. Don't let looks deceive you. They're stronger than they look." Their leader replied.

"Then when do we engage?" One asked.

"When the time is right."

* * *

><p><strong>And another one out! Let me know what you think! And let me know what you think of the mysterious Elite.<strong>

**Comment and review!**


	15. Chapter 14

"Thanks for the sweetened Energon Dion. It's good." Chromia said as she drank.

"No problem." Dion replied.

"So guys. What's Polyhex like?" Orion asked.

Dion shrugged. "Its a city. Nothing astoundingly special about it. Although, it's home to one of Cybertron's major Energon mining companies. Lots of Energon mines there. There are also a couple of universities there, but it's nothing like the ones in Iacon. I honestly have no idea where we might find the tool."

Orion nodded and looked down. They weren't at Iacon yet but according to the two siblings they were making good time. They passed by another vast expanse of land covered by another city. It's buildings were incredibly tall and looked like they were made of tall, shining jewels. Various jets and sleek aircrafts sped through the buildings and beside Foneques.

"Where are we?" Orion asked. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah. This is the Vos. The grand seeker capital of Cybertron. However, this particular part, the seekers and the rest of Cybertron call it the Crystal City. Can you guess why?" Dion replied.

"That last part was rhetorical right?" Orion asked.

Dion smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but you better not say that too much around the seekers themselves. They can get really annoying when you trigger their vanity." Chromia said.

"Oh. Okay." Orion said.

"One of my parent's business partners is a seeker. Man, if he wasn't the bridge between my parent's trade and Vos, I think my parents would put out a restraining order against him. He is the most annoying, vain, smart mouthed aft on all of Cybertron." Ariel commented.

"Huh. Well. He sounds pleasant." Orion commented.

"Yup." Ariel replied.

"Luckily, not all seekers are like that. Some are actually really nice and intelligent." Chromia said.

"Okay." Orion replied. "So how much farther is Polyhex?"

"Shouldn't be too far. Maybe another few hours of flight. Maybe half a day if we don't reach the Sea of Rust by sundown." Dion answered.

"The Sea of Rust? What do we have to cross the Sea of Rust for?" Ariel asked. "Can't we reach Polyhex overland?"

"Well, since we took that detour to that town to wait for Chromia to get better it would take longer to get to Polyhex if we kept zigzagging overland. It'll be faster if we make a straight line over the Sea."

"Alright." Ariel replied. She rested her helm down on her arms and lay down. Then she abruptly shot her helm back up.

"Hey Dion. How much longer did you say it's gonna take us to get to the Sea of Rust?"

"Maybe an hour? Why?" Dion wondered.

Ariel pointed towards the horizon. "Because I smell rain."

The other three younglings looked towards where Ariel was pointing and saw several dark, thick clouds heading towards them.

"No way! Ariel! Can you tell how long before the rain starts falling?" Dion demanded.

"Um...maybe fifteen to twenty minutes? Give or take a minute?" Ariel replied.

"We'll never make it to the Sea of Rust in time!" Dion shouted.

"Looks like we're gonna have to land then." Chromia spoke.

Dion groaned but nodded in agreement.

Chromia tapped Foneques. "Hey buddy. We need you to land now."

Foneques chirped and began to descend.

* * *

><p>"We need to find shelter somewhere!" Chromia exclaimed as the clouds appeared overhead.<p>

Every other citizen in the city was running, flying, and scrambling to get back to their homes or just find somewhere to take shelter.

On most planets, namely organic ones, rain was harmless. It was merely water droplets falling from clouds in the sky. However, on Cybertron, rain was deadly. The rain was quite literally acid. It could melt any full grown mech down until he was a pool of molten metal.

With that knowledge in mind, the four younglings ran through the streets in hopes of finding somewhere they could shelter themselves from the rain.

No matter how hard or how many times they hit or tried prying open the doors, no one let them in.

Now the clouds had completely blocked the sunlight and thunder could be heard rumbling across the city,

"What the frag are we gonna do?" Dion shouted.

"Help! Someone! Anyone! We need somewhere to take shelter!" Ariel yelled.

"Hey!" A femme's voice called from around a nearby corner.

The younglings turned to see another, however slightly older, femme youngling waving at them. When she got their attention she gestured for them to follow her as she ran in the opposite direction.

The others quickly ran and followed her to a series of fairly small buildings, but they were buildings nonetheless.

They all managed to run inside the nearest one where the femme had left a door open for them.

When they were all a good ways inside she locked the door shut just as the rain began to fall.

"Wow! That was close!" She exclaimed.

The femme had a mix of dark pink and and light red on her body. She had the sleek, slender frame of a seeker, but she bore no wings. Her wide blue optics were fixated on her guests and she wore a big smile.

"Thanks so much for that. You saved our hides." Chromia spoke.

"No worries. I'm happy to help." She replied. "What we're you guys doing out there in the first place? You don't look like you're from Vos. Let alone the Crystal City."

"Yeah, we're not. We were just passing through when the rain began." Dion answered.

The femme nodded.

The younglings looked around the small building that they had taken refuge in. It was lit with a small lamp in one corner. There was a table with a mirror that was lined with several lights. A closet was pushed to the back of the space, it was filled with costumes and jewelry.

"Are you an actress?" Chromia asked.

The femme looked behind her. "More of a performer than actress."

She turned back to the younglings. "So where are you guys headed?"

"Polyhex." Dion replied.

"Oh. What're you kids going all the way to Polyhex for?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing special. We're just...travelling." Orion answered.

"All by yourselves?" She asked.

The younglings nodded.

The femme shrugged. "Alright. Whatever."

"So, what's your name?" Ariel asked.

"Well my name is Trycalia, but I prefer to be called Flip." She answered.

"Why's that?" Dion asked.

Flip smiled. She flipped herself onto her servos and spread her legs into a split in midair. Then she lowered herself down before shooting herself up, and backwards. She landed in between two pillars. Then she put her servos and pedes against the two pillars and lifted herself off the ground once more. She climbed up and when she was high above the ground, she split her legs apart again and removed her servos from the pillars and hung there before bringing her legs together and flipping before landing gracefully onto the floor.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed.

The other younglings applauded. Ariel leaned over to Chromia.

"Was it good?" She asked.

"Yes." Chromia replied.

Flip bowed at her small audience. "Thank you very much. Hey, would you like to watch the show?"

"Really?" Dion asked. "We didn't pay for tickets."

Flip waved at them. "It's okay. With this acid rain not all of the seats are filled and I'm sure my boss won't mind having a couple kids sit in."

"Sounds cool!" Chromia replied. "C'mon guys! Let's go see the show! It's not like we have anything else better to with this storm going on!"

"Sure." Dion replied.

"Alright. It sounds interesting." Orion said.

"I don't care." Ariel spoke.

"It's decided then! Follow me! We'll find you guys some seats!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who are the Elite you are asking?...sorry. You're just gonna have to keep reading to find out. <strong>

**Let me know what you think! Comment and review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Flip seated the three younglings in the front row, right under the stage. She waved goodbye at them before running backstage.

"I wonder what kind of show this is gonna be." Dion asked.

"Well whatever it is I know that I'll be so impressed by the visuals!" Ariel exclaimed.

"How do you figure—oh." Orion replied.

Ariel smirked and folded her servos together before putting them behind her helm.

The theatre buzzed with quiet talking before the lights dimmed and the curtains began to open.

From the sides of the stage came several mechs and femme all dressed in elaborate costumes and decorated with jewels. Some held long ribbons and twirled and flipped around the stage, the ribbons following them in long and graceful lines.

The four younglings saw Flip was one of them.

She held a dark purple ribbon and sent it flying beautifully in all directions.

The younglings watched happily. It was actually very entertaining. Some even played musical instruments and danced side by side with the people holding the ribbons.

Orion felt his pedes tapping along with the rhythm of the music. It was fast paced and erratic but graceful and enjoyable at the same time. He looked over and saw even Ariel was moving herself to the music. Who needed visuals to enjoy the show?

The show went on for several more minutes before the songs slowed down to a more waltz like dance.

The ribbons were now being twirled around slower. The dancers were no longer flipping or jumping. They were now performing slower, simpler movements. They were spinning and running along the stage.

This went on a bit longer than the faster paced dancing. It continued on and everything was peaceful.

BOOM!

An explosion came from one side of the stage.

The performers screamed as they were thrown around by the force of the blast.

"What happened?" Chromia demanded when the fires died out.

"An explosion. Where were you?" Dion answered sarcastically.

Chromia glared at him. Dion raised his servos defiantly.

"Sorry sorry. I'm trying to be funny. It's what i do remember?" Dion said.

"The people on the stage!" Orion interrupted. "Are they okay? Where'd they go?"

"I think they're passed out on the stage!" Ariel shouted.

"We have to help them!" Orion exclaimed as he ran towards the stage.

Orion lifted himself up onto the stage and ran through the flames looking for the performers. then he was unceremoniously picked up from the stage by a large servo.

He was brought up to his captor's face plates and it was one of the mechs that had attacked them in the ghost town. Specifically the one that Orion had jumped and rode on.

"Hey kid. Remember me?" The mech spoke.

"You? Uh...no?" Orion replied.

The mech growled. "You little fragger."

"Hey! You watch your glossa! There are kids in the audience!" Chromia exclaimed as she ran up to the mech with her tonfa blasters. She dodged his fist as he tried to swat her away and shot his hand. He roared as he dropped Orion.

"Slagging brats won't get away this time!" He yelled and he pointed at his comrades. "The boss wants them alive but never said that we can't rough them up a bit!"

"Again! What kind of psycho sends assassins after a bunch of kids?" Chromia demanded.

"We are not assassins." One mech said defiantly. "Consider yourselves lucky that our Lord did not send his assassins after you kids. You'd already be dead."

"Is that so? I'd love to meet them then." Ariel challenged.

The tall mech growled at her and all the mechs charged at them.

One mech threw his arm at Ariel, who jumped onto his hand and ran up his arm. She ran al the way up to his face. She then jumped up and kicked his faceplates hard, causing him to stumble away from her ungracefully while she flipped in mid air and landed perfectly.

Two mechs went after Chromia and Dion. One shot at them but the siblings easily dodged the shot. Chromia then shot back and stunned the two mechs while Dion jumped up and jabbed at their optics with his staff.

Orion was faced one on one with the mech he jumped on in their previous encounter.

"I'm making sure you don't surprise me again kid." He said.

Orion shuffled his pedes nervously. "Uh huh. Well, I'm happy that you're learning from your mistakes."

The mech roared and charged at Orion. Orion moved from one pede to another until the mech came close to him and he jumped out of the way at the last moment.

The mech went barreling face first into a nearby wall. He groaned and then slid down onto the floor.

Orion couldn't help crack a grin. "How was that for surprising?"

Then he yelled and ducked when another mech from across the stage began shooting at him.

Orion leaped away from the shots and took cover behind a metal stage prop.

"Guys? Can I get some help over here when you're free?" Orion shouted.

"On it Orion!" Ariel replied as she gave her current opponent one last kick before using his head as a platform to jump from and she launched herself over to the mech shooting Orion.

She landed on his leg and brought out her fans and buried them deep into his leg.

The mech howled in pain as he faltered to the ground and clutched his bleeding leg, while Ariel removed her fans and slid down the mech.

Chromia and Dion finished off their opponents side by side when they swung their weapons at the two tall mechs and knocked them out.

The younglings gathered together and rested for a bit before they heard sirens outside of the stage.

"I think we'd better get going." Dion said.

"What about the performers?" Orion asked. He looked around and saw that most of them were beginning to come too.

"The authorities will get them medics, I'm sure of it. Now we've gotta get outta here before the authorities see us!" Dion replied quickly as he took off and the other younglings followed suit.

* * *

><p>"So you were right. They are pretty good, but I still say that they're just kids." The Elite member said.<p>

"Yes, however those kids hold the key to finding the tools needed to grant us the power to rule over all of Cybertron." Their leader replied. "But you're still right. They are children and we have to handle this gently."

"So what do we do now?" The other Elite member asked.

"We stick to the plan. We follow them and be patient until our fourth member can be utilized."

* * *

><p><strong>The Elite again? Who are they?<strong>

**Tell me your theories and thoughts! Comment and review!**


End file.
